


Tubbo and Tommy want to know

by XianXianisthreeyearsold



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One-Shot, They are a great family, Tommy is a child, Tubbo is a child too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27622319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XianXianisthreeyearsold/pseuds/XianXianisthreeyearsold
Summary: Tommy and Tubbo want to learn more about what they heard from their older brothers at school. And who better to teach them if not the brothers Dream and Gogy?But, after all, a child's curiosity is not easily satisfied. Or is it?
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 4
Kudos: 236





	Tubbo and Tommy want to know

"Brother Gogy, where do babies come from?" Tubbo asked, his head turning slightly to the side, genuinely curious. He watched George with his eyes wide open George choking on his own saliva and coughing intensely, his face a little red. Dream was already beside him on the sofa in the living room, one hand on his boyfriend's back, while he laughed.

Tommy, however, was not as good as Tubbo, and he laughed at George while pointing a finger at him. "What a fool!" Dream couldn't stand it and started laughing together, his shoulders shaking violently as his loud laugh filled the room. Tubbo was still confused, watching the scene unfold.

George finally stopped coughing, and punched Dream on the shoulder, muttering, "Stop laughing!"

Dream just started to laugh even more.

George composed himself, looking at the two little boys with a smile. "It is the stork that brings, of course." Ah, how he loved the old, simple answer that would save him from this situation.

Or maybe not.

Now it was Tommy's turn, saying with his arms crossed, almost defiantly, "How do you know? Have you ever had a baby?"

Dream contributed nothing to the situation, provoking George with small tears in the corners of his eyes, "So what about George? Have you had a baby? Or do you even want to have one?" While Dream nudged him with his elbow and a malicious smile plastered his face. Tommy and Tubbo did not notice the implication in the tone of Dream's phrase.

He blushed slightly, changing the subject. "Why are you asking this so suddenly?"

Tubbo replied, innocently, "The older brothers were talking about it at school, but when Tommy and I asked him he replied that we were too small to know."

Tommy continued, "It's they who are small! We are big enough to know about it! So, tell the truth! Have you had a baby to know about it or not, Gogy?"

George whispered a desperate "Dream, help me here". Dream looked at the children. They grew so fast. He felt almost like a father.

"Yes, George already had a baby. Is that it?" Dream replied, smiling. An exasperated squeak came out from George's mouth. Dream being a great help, as always.

Their eyes twinkled, and even Tommy felt more excited, his tone angry as he talked about his older colleagues abandoning his voice.

"Seriously?" Said Tubbo, "How was it? Did the stork bring it in a basket?" It was incredible that he was still believing that. At least that.

Tommy asked a different question. "How are babies made?"

Dream and George laughed nervously. How to explain to them that they were too young to know, without being angry? After all, the "older brothers" said the same thing, and look where the two children ended up.

They saw Technoblade passing through the room, and asked for their help with their eyes. He gave an almost sadistic smile, as if he knew what was going on, and then walked off to the bedroom.

They made a sound of frustration as Tommy and Tubbo shook each other's arms, repeating the same questions, wanting an answer that neither Dream nor George could give.

Now it was Sapnap's turn to pass through the room. They both pointed at him at the same time, warning Tommy and Tubbo, "Look, it's Brother Sapnap! He knows the answer, why don't you ask him?"

The two children ran after Sapnap, who was surprised to have both arms held by the two little boys, who filled him with questions. His confused look was hilarious, and if George and Dream weren't so sorry for him, they would be laughing at the situation.

Sapnap looked at the boys on the sofa, as if asking for help. They pretended not to have seen it, getting up from there and going up the stairs to the bedroom. They apologized to Sapnap in their hearts, promising him to pay whatever he wants later. Sapnap would have a great trouble on answering their questions and getting rid of the two brats.

After all, the curiosity of two children was not easily satisfied, right?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Well, I made another One-shot. This was inspired by Tommy's new video, and yeah, he and Tubbo are childs here.  
> I imagine all of the Dream SMP as a family in this one, lol  
> Hope you liked it :)


End file.
